<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356040">1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edtwt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, don't cancel me pls, this is a joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic saga of Gorishknight x y/n fanfiction stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You gently rest your hands on soft grass as you sit down on the red checked blanket, Sunder smiles at you as he puts two straws in a can of coke zero, you grin back as you both drink out of the can, keeping eye contact with him will doing so. Once the can has been emptied you both pull away, you giggle lightly as he threw the can behind him, he winked at you as a sat back down next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist as you leaned your head on his shoulder.</p><p>"You look pretty, Doll" Sunder pressed a kiss to the top of your head, you grabbed a packet of caramel rice cakes, Sunder watched as you ate one.</p><p>"Remember your calorie limit" He reminded you, motioning towards some crackers instead.</p><p>"I'm already full Babe" you tenderly spoke, he chuckled and pulled you back down until you were both laying, you quietly watched the sunset as you cuddled, all you could smell was lavender from the neighbouring fields.</p><p>Sunder sat up, he pulled out a knife from the woven basket, he smirked at you suspiciously.</p><p>"Let me carve my name onto you, doll" he whispered, rolling up your sleeve, he looked towards you again and you nodded feverishly, he dragged the blade across your skin, watching the blood fill up each of the cuts, once he was done he cleaned them with a tissue and kissed your knuckles. You toothily grinned at him before gingerly kissing him, he held your cheek and wrapped and arm around your back, you pulled away and he let go of you.</p><p>"We should go home" He spoke quietly as you both stood up, you packed everything away as he folded the blanket, you both watched the stars as you walked back to his car, he intertwined your hands silently, the only noise being the wind.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>